After The Battle
by Rinn Harridan
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan spend a little time together after the Battle of the Citadel, or at least they try to.


Kaidan had volunteered to help C-Sec with moving the larger piece of debris that were scattered around the Citadel. Since the Normandy was grounded until Shepard was out of the Med-Bay, most of the crew were helping with the reconstruction in one way or another. Garrus was helping Executor Palin get C-Sec reorganized, Wrex was leading a group to get rid of the remaining Geth, Tali was helping to get many of the vital systems back online and Liara was helping Doctor Michel tend to the wounded. Everyone was worried about Shepard. She was in an induced coma after Doctor Chakwas performed surgery to stop her internal bleeding. Once their skipper was better, they were all heading out into Dark Space to find a way of stopping the Reaper Fleet. Humanity had paid a heavy price in saving the Council and defeating Sovereign. Everyone knew it and Kaidan was sure Ambassador Udina wouldn't let the Council forget it. Humanity's seat on the Council was almost a certainty now. When break time was finally called, Kaidan sat himself down in a quiet spot by the Presidium Lake and took a swig of his energy drink. He couldn't stop himself from worrying about Shepard. She was a fighter and he knew that. Shepard's strength and stubbornness had gotten her through a lot and Kaidan hoped they would get her through this as well. The lieutenant was chewing on an energy bar and staring out across the calm surface of the water when he heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Captain Anderson walking towards him.

"Lieutenant Alenko," the older man said with a smile as Kaidan got to his feet. "I thought you'd like to know that Shepard's awake."

"Is she alright?" Kaidan asked with a sense of relief. "What did Doctor Chakwas say?"

"She ran a few tests and was more than pleased with the results," Anderson replied. "The Commander was up and walking around the med-bay when I left the Normandy so it looks like she's going to be fine."

"Is she up for visitors?" Kaidan asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"I'm sure Doctor Chakwas wouldn't mind her having one visitor," Anderson smiled. "You should go now. I'll tell the rest of your team what's going on."

"Thankyou sir," Kaidan said with a small salute before he took off towards C-Sec.

He made it there in record time. People were giving him strange looks as he sped into the elevator and slammed his hand down on the button, probably because he was grinning like a total idiot. Kaidan hated riding the elevators on the Citadel simply because they took so damn long to get from one place to another. Maybe the part of him that wanted to see Shepard was distorting things, but Kaidan was sure this elevator ride was taking twice as long as it normally did. He practically jumped out once the elevator came to a halt and the door slid open. The Normandy had escaped the fight pretty much unscaved apart from a few scratches. He stopped running as he approached the Normandy because his lungs felt like they were about to burst. Kaidan tapped his foot impatiently as the decontamination cycle trapped him in the air lock for a few seconds before it decided he was clean and granted him access to the ship. Kaidan found it odd seeing the Normandy so empty as headed past the heat monitors and the Galaxy Map to the stairs. As the door to the lower deck slid open, he heard three very familiar voices talking. As Kaidan descended the stairs, he entered the mess hall and found Joker, Doctor Chakwas and his beautiful Shepard sitting at the table.

"You came to check on me," Joker smirked as Kaidan settled in a seat beside Shepard and took a hold of her hand. "I'm touched."

"I should've known I'd find you here," Kaidan replied. "How'd you get here so fast anyway?"

"I passed Captain Anderson on my way back here and he gave me the good news about the Commander," Joker replied as he got a hold of his crutches and pulled himself up out of his chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and run some systems checks."

"I have work to do too," Doctor Chakwas added as she rose from her seat and then looked at Shepard. "I have to run some more test and administer some pain medication in an hour, so don't wander around and exhaust yourself too much."

"I won't, promise," Shepard said weakly with a small smile. "I'm sure Lieutenant Alenko will take good care of me."

After giving Kaidan that clearly meant 'he'd better', Doctor Chakwas disappeared back into the med-bay and Shepard turned to look at him.

"You weren't worried about me where you Alenko?" she asked in a quiet, teasing tone, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I've told you before I can't stand the thought of loosing you," Kaidan replied as he kissed the top of her head. "It was bad enough thinking I'd lost you in the Citadel Tower and then when you collapsed . . ."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere just yet," Shepard whispered. "I still have to deal with the Reapers. Then maybe I can find the time to die."

Kaidan smiled, realising just how much he'd missed Shepard's often dark humour.

"The rest of the crew will happy to know you're alright," he murmured. "We would've waited in the med bay until you woke up but Doctor Chakwas said we were getting in her way and told us to get the hell out."

"She did a good job. I feel pretty good," Shepard said as she straightened up and Kaidan slid an arm around her shoulder. "I'm a little sore and tired but other than that I'm okay."

"Only you could survive nearly getting crushed and be only a little sore," Kaidan smirked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Just because I think you're cute doesn't mean you can be a smart ass," Shepard warned with a grin as she slipped over into Kaidan's lap. "I'm still you're commanding officer remember."

"Yes ma'am," Kaidan smiled as he pushed a few strands of her hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear, letting his fingers drag gently across her cheek.

Shepard smiled at the simple, tender showing of affection by her lieutenant. Kaidan had become so important to her over the past few months without her realising it, and thinking of him as 'her' lieutenant felt almost natural.

"What're you thinking about?" Kaidan asked quietly as he cupped the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"The usual," Shepard said in a matter of fact tone as she ran her fingers up and down Kaidan's arm. "You, saving the universe and punching Udina in the mouth for being a bastard."

"Captain Anderson has already done the last one," Kaidan grinned. "But I think Udina could do with one more hit. Coming from you it would probably lay him out for a day or two."

"It looks like you and I finally have some down time," Shepard said quietly as she relaxed against Kaidan's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Anything you'd like to do while we're stationed here?"

"I could really use a stiff drink or two," Kaidan said thoughtfully. "And I'd really like to have a meal of real food instead rehydrated mush."

"I mean is there anything you'd like to do . . . together," Shepard said in a soft, seductive voice as she smiled at Kaidan.

"I think it goes without saying that there is," Kaidan smirked as he kissed the side of Shepard's neck. "However you're still a little too fragile for that."

"If you weren't right I'd punch you," Shepard laughed. "I might crack a rib if we were to have a repeat of what happened on the way to Ilos right now."

Kaidan snorted as he attempted to suppress a laugh and Shepard playfully punched him in the arm.

"I think I'd be willing to sacrifice a rib or two," the lieutenant smiled.

"Do you want to go and ask Doctor Chakwas if you can get me drunk and then sleep with me?" Shepard said as she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, when you put it like that," Kaidan said as he placed a few gentle kisses on Shepard's neck. "I think I can wait for a little while longer."

"_Bridge to Commander Shepard."_

"What is it Joker?" Shepard asked as Kaidan nuzzled his head into her shoulder.

"Some of the crew are on their way down to see you," Joker said over the inter comm.. "I thought I'd let you know in case you and the lieutenant needed to make yourself decent."

"Thanks Joker," Shepard said as she grinned at Kaidan.

"I think Joker's a little too interested in our love life," Kaidan said as the inter comm. cut off. "I think we need to find him a girlfriend."

"I'll put that on my list of things to do," Shepard said as she slid out of Kaidan's lap and back into her own seat. "Along with stopping the Reaper invasion and saving the universe."


End file.
